Waking Up With Rollins
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: What happens when Kristy wakes up with an extreme hangover and finds Seth Rollins in her kitchen? Have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. I've been on a break for quite a few months now due to writers block but I thought that maybe writing in a different Category might help boost things back up to where they were. So here I am with a wrestling story. This is the first one I have ever written so hopefully you're a kind audience :) Hope you enjoy my story, and I also want to thank my friend who let me borrow, well, herself for this story. So thank you Kristy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. At all. So Vince McMahon cannot sue me and nor can the Authority. I'm not just of a person to sue anyway.

* * *

Kristy Delaney cringed when she opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window, directly on to her bed. Now normally, she didn't mind the sun, but when it shines in her eyes after a night of partying with her friends, it's not exactly a welcoming idea.

Feeling her head spin as she sat up she sighed. She didn't remember how she got home the previous night. The last thing she remembered was ordering a couple of drinks from the bar they went to. Then the next thing she knew she's waking up, sprawled out on her bed the next morning.

Taking a glance around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her dirty work clothes were still in a pile on the floor in the corner, her books and papers thrown about the room. However, as her brown eyes scanned over her room she missed the set of keys on her dresser that didn't belong to her.

Slowly standing up, she made her way into the bathroom where she noticed something that _was _out of the ordinary.

Looking down at herself, she noticed that she still had her clothes on that she had worn with her friends the night before.

That never happens.

No matter how drunk she gets she always manages to change into her pajamas. Always. Sure, they may be backwards or inside out but she _never _falls asleep in her clothes. She can't. It's too uncomfortable to her.

'Maybe there is a first time for everything.' She thinks to herself. Shrugging, she strips off her clothes and hops into the shower hoping that the steam will help clear her mind. Or at the very least, help with her headache.

* * *

As she began to get dressed she started to really wonder how she got home. Had one of her friends brought her home? Had she walked?

Pulling her shirt over her head she walked out of her bathroom and entered her bedroom again. Going for her phone, she began to dial one of her friends numbers when she heard a door shut downstairs. Someone was in her house.

If you live with someone else and you hear a door shut downstairs, that's a normal occurence. However, she lived all by herself, not even with any animals that could've bumped the door by accident.

Putting her phone down as quietly as she could, she began to make her way out into the hallway then slowly down the stairs.

She could hear that the intruder in her house was in the kitchen rustling through what seemed to sound like bags. Then they spoke.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty out of it when I left."

It was a man's voice. There was a strange man in her house, how lovely.

Slowly moving forwards, she poked her head into the kitchen. There, standing at the counter was the man in question. His back was to her and he seemed to have his phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear as he dug through the bags he had set on top of the counter.

He was tall. A good 7 or 8 inches taller than she was. His hair was tied back into a pony tail and two toned, one side being brown and the other being blond.

He was also muscular. More muscular than any other guy she'd been around.

She watched as he reached up and took his phone from his shoulder to hold it against his other ear and began to unpack his bags.

"Yes Dean, I've taken care of your drunken ass before so I remembered to buy some Tylenol and Aspirin... I did know that she didn't already have some because I looked when I got up."

He's been in her house long enough to look around and gather the fact that she didn't have any drugs that'd help with her headache? How long had she been asleep for? Also, what kind of stranger rummages through a person's things to see if they have something to help them feel better? A friend would do that, yes, but a complete stranger?

Just as she was about to back away from the doorway, then guy turned around and they locked eyes. Her wide brown eyes meeting his own surprised brown ones.

"Uh, I have to go. Call you later, Ambrose." He hung up his phone and then put it into his pants pocket, all the while under her shocked gaze.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house? How did you get in my house?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm Seth, Seth Rollins. We met last night if you don't remember," He said slowly, probably hoping she didn't assault him with pepper spray or anything else she could've used to 'weaken' him. "I got into your house last night when you invited me back from the bar. My friends and I were at the same one you were at with your friends and you invited me back here."

"I did?" She asked confused. Another thing out of the ordinary, that's the first time she had done something like that.

He nodded.

"What happened? What'd we do?" She questioned him with narrowed eyes, almost as if she were sizing him up. As if _she_ were the one towering over him, instead of the other way around.

"Nothing. We got here and you showed me around and then we went in to your room."

She raised her eyebrow and was about to shout at him for taking advantage of her in her drunken state, when he raised his hands in defense and started to speak again.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that, you forced me to cuddle with you but nothing.. not that. You were out of your mind drunk and I wouldn't do anything like that without their consent that it was okay."

Feeling her instant rage ease off she crossed her arms over her chest, but kept her eyebrow arched.

Seeing she wasn't going to back down, he sighed and grabbed the boxes of Tylenol and Aspirin.

"After I woke up, I figured you were going to have a nasty headache so I got up to get you some of these but realized you had none. So I went to the store down the road and picked some up." He said as he walked over to her. Holding out his hand, he gave them to her and started leaving. However, she wasn't done talking to him.

Turning around quickly she ran over in front of him, affectively stopping him in his tracks.

"My friends just happened to let me leave with a random guy? I don't think that's how it happened."

"Well, they weren't going to let you leave with me but my friends said that I wasn't one to pick up girls in bars and go home with them to murder them."

"And my friend believed them, and you?"

"Are you dead?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"Exactly my point. So they had nothing to worry about. Now, I can see you're uncomfortable with this whole situation, so I'm going to go."

And with that, he side stepped her and walked out of her front door, leaving.

Shaking her head, she looked down at the boxes in her hands and made her way back upstairs to her room. As she was just about to walk into her bathroom, that's when she noticed it. The set of keys on her dresser that she hadn't noticed when she looked around her room.

Quickly dropping the boxes on her bed, she grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs to her front door. She opened it and ran outside, looking to her left she saw nothing, and to her right she saw nothing.

He was gone.

* * *

So that was that. If this story has good reviews it will get a part two where Seth will get his keys back. So review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I want to thank Tori Moxley, xStarBINA, caz21, rkosgirl1, and JINX1824 for commenting on the first chapter of this story :) Meant a lot. I also want to say a special thank you to Tori Moxley, for letting almost borrow her character, and actually letting me borrow her Snapple addiction haha Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, so WWE, Snapple, do not sue me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Kristy Delaney sighed. Unlike her friend seated to her left, she was _totally _out of her element.

It had only been 2 days since she woke up to find a man named Seth Rollins in her kitchen after a night of partying with her friends. However, she never thought that her night of partying would land her here.

Front row seating, at WWE's Monday Night Raw.

To be truthful, she wasn't a big fan of anything WWE in the first place. If it wasn't for the said friend to her left she probably wouldn't even know what WWE _was. _However, having Mia in her life, she knew that many fans would kill to have the objects hanging around their necks, hidden under their shirts at that very moment. What are the objects hanging around their necks? Backstage passes to The Shields locker room for a special 'meet and greet' just for her and Mia, her friend to her left. Now, tell me most fans wouldn't kill to have those? You can't. Even Kristy knew that. These backstage passes meant to some fans that Pierce the Veil backstage passes would mean to her.

It was how she acquired the passes that brought her here.

*2 Days Earlier*

Kristy shut her front door with a groan. He was gone, and she held his keys in her left hand.

Tilting her head back against the door, she closed her eyes and tried to think of how to give him his keys back. The only thing she knew about him was his name; Seth Rollins.

Deciding to go 'old fashioned' about it, she made her way over to where she kept her phone book and looked up his name. Except she found nothing. Not even a 'Rollins' in her area at all.

Shoving it back where she got it from she picked up his keys again to examine them for any sign of where he might be.

Finding none she sat down on her couch and threw his keys on the coffee table in front of her, cringing when the bang reached her still sensitive ears.

How was she supposed to give him back his keys if she didn't have any idea of where to find him?

An answer to her question came in the form of a ringing cell phone.

Hearing her cell phone ring upstairs she sighed and got up, grabbing his keys once again she made her way upstairs to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, after she slid the lock button on her iPhone to answer it.

"Hey! So, what happened last night?" She heard her best friend Mia Sparks ask over the other end of the line. Kristy chuckled.

"No idea about last night, but this morning I woke up to a man in my kitchen who says his name is Seth Rollins, and that you lot let me leave with him." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"Was kind of hard to stop you Kris, you weren't taking no for an answer." She laughed and Kristy laughed along.

"God, I must have been really drunk. Normally, I don't wake up to strange men in my house. How did we get back to my house? Do you know?"

"Um, I think you walked. He rode with his friends and you were with us so.." She left off. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering how I got home with a stranger is all." Kristy joked, but it wasn't a shared joke.

"You really don't know who he is?" Mia asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"No sweet clue. Why? Do you?"

Kristy heard Mia audibly sigh in disappointment from the other end of the line.

"Of course I do. He's part of the Shield in the WWE. The Hounds of Justice? I have talked about them in front of you before."

"I don't remember."

"Of course not."

Kristy could almost picture Mia shaking her head in disappointment.

"They're here for some days off and because Raw is going to be live on Monday night here." Mia informed her.

"Do you know where they're staying?" Kristy asked as she turned Seth's keys over in her hand.

"No, I'm not _that _much of a creep. Why?"

Kristy then went on to explain her morning with the WWE superstar, informing her that in his haste to leave because she seemed uncomfortable, he forgot his keys.

"Oh god, he must be going crazy looking for them. I don't know where they are but I can text you Roman's number. He's a member of The Shield too."

That made Kristy's eyebrow rise.

"Care to share why you have his number?" Kristy questioned, to be met with a pause from her friend.

"...he's cute and asked for mine first. Don't judge." Mia said before explaining that she'd text Kristy Roman's number after she hung up. Which she did, so Kristy dialed the number and put the phone to her ear again.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered on the other end.

"Hi, um my name is Kristy Delaney. I don't know if you remember me, or if we were introduced but you met my friend Mia Sparks last night."

"Oh, is this the redhead who took Seth home with her?" He questioned.

Kristy sighed, kind of glad now that she didn't remember the previous night.

"That'd be me. Mia gave me your number because I was trying to get a hold of him. Is he with you?"

"He is, actually. Hang on a second."

"Okay." Kristy answered. She heard Roman's deep voice mumble something then the phone being jostled around.

"Hello?" Seth's voice sounded from the phone, bringing a smile to Kristy's face.

"Hi Seth, it's me Kristy."

"Yeah, Roman told me. Didn't think you wanted to talk to me after this morning." He said.

"Well, I kind of have to," Kristy half chuckled. "I have your keys and figured you might want them back."

"You have my keys?! Oh thank god." He gasped, sounding thrilled. "I thought I lost them at the bar or something."

"Nope, I've got them. So is there a time you could drop by to come get them?" She questioned him and he groaned.

"I'm busy all up until Raw practically. With appearances and things like that." He sighed.

"Oh, what about Tuesday then?" She asked him.

"I leave Tuesday at 1 in the afternoon. No time." He sighed.

"Well then how do I give you your keys then?"

He started to sigh again, but then it cut off.

"Come to Raw."

*Present*

And here they were.

The rest of her conversation with Seth was discussing how she'd get to even go to Raw. It was 2 days away, surely booked up, but Seth said he'd pull some strings and get tickets for her and Mia to go. Along with the backstage passes.

The next day a man was on her doorstep, saying that he worked for the WWE and handed her an envelope that contained two tickets to Monday Night Raw, two backstage passes to the Shields locker room and a letter.

The letter was from Seth. He explained that after the show was done all she and Mia had to do was find a bodyguard and show him their passes and he'd bring them back stage.

The show was just starting but Mia was already bouncing in her seat. Probably from drinking too much Snapple. She drank that stuff so much it was like her own version of an alcohol addiction. Just a Snapple addiction.

"I can't believe we're here!" She squealed.

Kristy smiled at her friend, but said nothing back. Feeling too nervous to speak.

The show began and Kristy watched the matches, along with Mia's commentary through every one. Explaining which Superstar was which and what their moves were called. She'd wince every time Mia squealed when one of her favorite wrestlers came out. The worst so far was when The Rhodes brothers came out.

However, the squeal that erupted next to her when 'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta; Shield.' was played throughout the arena had nothing on the Rhodes brothers squeal.

"They're coming! Seth and Roman!"

Kristy watched as 3 men climbed down the flight of stairs on the opposite side of the arena.

"This match is set for one-fall," Kristy heard a woman announce as she tried to keep her eyes on the two-toned haired man as he walked down the steps.

"Coming in at a combined weight of 707 pounds, your United States Champion; Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins. Roman Reigns. The Shield!"

Kristy looked on as the front man who had a belt over his shoulder hopped over the barricade, assuming he was Dean Ambrose. Followed after by Seth who did a ninja roll over the top of the barricade and lastly, the man she guessed was Roman swung his legs over the barricade and smoothed his hand back over his hair. Pushing it out of his face.

Once they got in the ring, Kristy found herself cheering along with Mia and the rest of the audience. As she watched Seth he climbed up on to the second turnbuckle and looked out into the crowd. As their eyes met once again he gave a small smile, breaking character for a split second then dropping back on to the mat. If you blinked, you didn't even know he broke character.

Their match was quickly over along with the rest of the show. Before Kristy knew it, people were filing out to leave the arena.

Picking up her purse, she reached around her neck and pulled her pass over top of her shirt. As she turned around, she watched as Mia did the same.

Walking over to the bodyguard who was closest to them she tapped him on the shoulder, showing him their passes once he turned around. He pulled a medium-sized box out of his pocket and scanned their passes to make sure they were real. Once they were deemed real he began to lead them backstage.

Once they arrived outside the Shields locker room the bodyguard left them and Kristy knocked on the door. When it opened, Roman stood in the doorway in his 'street clothes'. He wore a pair of running shoes, blue faded jeans and a white wife beater.

Kristy held in her smirk as she heard Mia audibly gasp from beside her.

"Hello ladies." Roman said, flashing them his smile that made even Kristy's knees go a little weak. "Seth is in the shower, but you can come in."

He stepped aside and let them in the room before shutting the door behind them.

Kristy and Mia both took a seat on the bench across from where Dean was lacing up his sneakers, and Roman's bag was set down.

"You guys were awesome tonight." Mia spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

"Just tonight?" Dean smirked at her once he straightened up again.

"Every other night too! It's just I haven't been to an actual live event. Just usually watch them on tv." Mia gushed and Roman smiled as he looked up at the both of them.

"Glad to impress. What'd you think, Kristy was it?" He asked and she nodded.

"It was good. I think you split that man in two though when you rammed your shoulder into his gut." I laughed.

"It's called a spear." Roman and Mia said at the same time, causing Mia's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink and Roman to smile at her.

Kristy was about to comment on Mia's rosy cheeks when her vision was assaulted by Seth Rollins walking into the room from where the showers were located, in nothing but a towel.

Sweeping her eyes over his body, only two words processed in her mind at that moment,  
'Hot damn.'

"Oh, uh hi." Seth stuttered when he noticed both Mia and Kristy were in the room already. Quickly walking over to where his bag was he picked it up, not without noticing Kristy watching his every move. Her eyes glued to his body.

"H-Hi." Kristy stuttered back as she felt her skin heat up on her neck, cheeks and ears, knowing full well that she was the one blushing now.

"I'll be back." Seth said as he rushed back to where the showers were.

Kristy blinked a couple of times before realizing the rest of them were laughing at her.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

A few minutes passed and Seth came back fully dressed this time and set his bag down on the bench next to Roman's.

"We talk?" He asked, looking at Kristy. She nodded and followed him into the hallway where they began walking side by side.

"Sorry about that. Didn't realize you'd get to our room so fast." He apologized, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. Kristy shrugged.

"It's fine. Really. I didn't mind." She answered, then realizing how her sentence could be taken she started to stutter.

"I mean, not that I was looking. Well I was, but I didn't mean to." She panicked causing Seth to laugh.

"It's fine, I knew what you meant."

Kristy nodded and began digging through her purse. When she found what she was looking for she handed it to him.

"Your keys."

"Thanks. I freaked out a lot when I thought I lost them."

"You did lose them." Kristy laughed.

"I did, but they were safe with you." He smiled at her and Kristy smiled back.

They walked a little further in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are you and your friend getting home?" Seth questioned after a stop at catering.

He picked up a bottle of water and she grabbed a bottle of water also, along with a Snapple for Mia. She shrugged.

"We walked here earlier, so probably walk home again." She said, taking a sip of her water but furrowed her eyebrows when Seth shook his head.

"But it's almost 1 in the morning." He said still shaking his head. "We'll give you a ride home on our way to the hotel."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

Kristy sighed as they made their way back to their locker room where Seth explained that they were bringing them home. Roman and Dean agreed with him, even Mia agreed when Roman asked if it was okay with her.

So they waited for the guys to make sure they had everything before heading off for their car.

When they arrived they put their bags in the back of the SUV and Dean hopped in the driver's seat. Roman opened the back door for them and propped the first row seat down so Kristy could crawl in the very back followed by Seth. Roman then tilted the seat back up and let Mia get in the row a head of Kristy and Seth and got in next to her before shutting the door and they were off.

Mia gave Dean the directions to Kristy's house since she was closer to him and because her house was only one street over. The beginning of the ride was loud. Talking about their match, Mia's excitement at going to a live show, and Kristy's first time watching WWE at all.

After a little while things quieted down though. Dean was messing with the radio, trying to find a station that he liked. Roman had slung his arm over the seat behind Mia halfway through the ride, but now they were only talking in hushed whispers. Kristy heard Mia giggle every once in a while.

Meanwhile, she and Seth had taken to playing 20 questions. All the while she noticed he had been inching closer to her side.

It being her turn, Kristy looked at him again and asked, "What's your guilty pleasure food? Something you know isn't good for you but you eat it anyway?"

"Hm.." He hummed as he scratched his bearded chin. "Think it'd have to Onion Rings. They're the best things around."

Kristy scrunched up her nose in disgust causing Seth to laugh.

"Take it you don't like them?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"No thank you. They make your breath all gross and smelly." She made herself shudder and he laughed again.

"You look cute with your nose scrunched up that way." He said, then by the look on his face Kristy knew he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Thank you?" She laughed a little, feeling the blush return in her cheeks. Seth shook his head.

"Well, I guess since my secret is out I don't have to be scared to ask for your number then?"

Kristy smiled. "Only if I get yours too."

Once they exchanged phone numbers with each other, Kristy slipped her phone into her pocket where her keys were just as Dean pulled up outside her house.

"We have arrived." Dean announced before parking in her driveway.

Roman got out first and then helped Mia, kissing her cheek as she got out. He then put the seat down allowing Seth to get out and help Kristy.

"Don't be afraid to call." Seth whispered as he pulled Kristy into a hug, which she returned.

"Back at ya." She smiled when she pulled away from him.

Much like Roman did to Mia, Seth kissed Kristy's cheek before getting back into the SUV, Roman taking the passenger's seat. Mia and Kristy wove as they watched Dean pull out of her driveway then speed off down the road.

It wasn't until later that night that Kristy realized that in her rush to get out of the SUV, she had left her purse in the seat next to the one she sat in inside the SUV.

* * *

Well, that leaves off for a chapter 3! Review and you shall get one! They just have the worst luck, first his keys, and now her purse. Forgetful people haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to the final installment of Waking Up With Rollins! This was fun to write and I enjoyed it, thank you to **Tori Moxley, ChelleLew, Moxie Steele, JINX1824, ghunter182003** and the guests who commented on the last chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed throughout the entire trilogy, it meant a lot :) So, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I won nothing recognizable, not even Kristy, she owns herself. So anything recognizable is not mine, understood? I'm not the person you should be suing.

* * *

The next day found Kristy in her kitchen. As she buttered her bread she sighed.

She'd had fun the night before, even if wrestling wasn't her 'thing'. She was more interested in the two-tone haired Superstar that she had found right in the spot she was standing in, only 3 days ago.

She had only met him 3 days ago, technically 4 if you counted the night she still couldn't remember, but he was in her every thought. Especially after last night. His eyes, the muscles in his arms and chest, his smile, the warmth of his lips pressed against her cheek. Then there was the image that would forever be engraved in her mind; him in that towel...

Kristy felt her cheeks heat up again just thinking about it.

Shaking her head, she picked up her cell phone when it vibrated signalling a new text message.

_'Hey Kris!_

_Wasn't last night amazing?! Well, besides you forgetting your bag that is.._

_Maybe Seth will bring it back!'_

Kristy shook her head at the message from her friend Mia. Brushing her hands free of bread crumbs, she began to type her message back.

_'It was fun, but I doubt I'll get it back. He told me he has a flight out-of-town today at 1._

_My purse is long gone.'_

Shoving her phone in her pocket, she placed her turkey sandwich on a plate and began cleaning her mess. Once she was done, she picked up her plate and made her way into the livingroom. As she set her plate on the coffee table and sat down, she grabbed her Xbox 360 controller and held the button for it to turn on. Waiting for it, she picked her sandwich up off the plate and took a big bite of it. She was starving since she slept through breakfast and hadn't eaten much when she got home the night before.

Feeling her phone vibrate more than once in her pocket, she groaned. Chewing faster, she pulled out her phone as she swallowed a good part of her sandwich before she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said, still trying to swallow food at the same time.

"Did I call at a bad time?" She heard Seth's amused voice on the other end of the line which caused Kristy to choke.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, but Kristy could tell by his voice he was dying to laugh. She nodded her head even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah I'm good. How are you?" She asked him once she got the food out of her wind pipe.

"I'm good. Listen, I sent someone to give you your purse back and they should be there any minute now." He told her and Kristy smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, Seth."

"Well I'm sure you wanted it back as much as I wanted my keys. So this is a thank you for that."

Kristy smiled a little more. "Well, you're welcome then, and thank you."

"No problem, but I have to go now. Just got to the airport. Don't forget to call me, okay?" He asked sounding nervous. Kristy shook her head, she couldn't be making him nervous. That had to be her imagination.

"How about you call me when you land?"

"Deal. Bye Kristy."

"Bye." She said as she hung up. Dropping her phone in her lap, she rubbed her arms gently. Him just saying her name gave her goosebumps. Good ones of course.

True to his word, a couple of minutes later there was a knock at her front door. Getting up, Kristy went to go open it but was met with a surprise instead. There in her doorway holding her purse by his side, stood Seth Rollins.

His hair was let out of its usual pony tail so that it fell to his shoulders. He wore a simple t-shirt with a graphic design on the chest, but it was tight enough Kristy could tell that he kept himself in shape. His jeans were kind of tight also, but they weren't skinnies Kristy observed, and they were black in color.

"Special delivery." He smiled at her, to which she smiled back instantly.

"What are you doing here?' She asked as she let him in.

"Well, there's this girl who forgot her purse in my rental last night and I thought it would be a gentlemanly thing to do to bring it back to her." He explained as he looked at her again. "You know, instead of stealing her money and selling her stuff."

"Well how very nice of you then." She smiled again as she took her purse. "Maybe you should've kept it though. Goes great with your outfit." She teased him.

"Oh I know right." He answered back right away in a high-pitched voice, making Kristy kneel over in laughter.

"Never, do that again!" She muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it." He laughed along with her.

"While it was funny, I don't enjoy you being gay. Much better how you are." She said as she stood up straight again.

"Nope, not gay. Straight as a board this one, I like my women." He said, leaning against the wall. Kristy smirked.

"And the women enjoy you?"

He shrugged. "Suppose, don't pay much attention when I already have a pretty girl on my mind."

Kristy nodded. "What are you doing here though? Your flight.." She paused to look at the clock on her wall. When she saw the time, she gasped.

"My flight left without me. Luckily, I booked another one for later." He finished her sentence for her.

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry. I made you miss your flight." She apologized, feeling guilty. If she hadn't of forgot her purse he wouldn't be stuck here.

"I missed it on purpose. Like I said, a girl forgot her bag in my rental car last night and I wanted to make sure she got it."

"But, your flight.." She tried to argue again before she was cut off.

"My flight has been rescheduled, don't worry about it Kristy." He smiled softly at her, just as she felt the chills come back.

"However, since I am here because of you, I'm inviting myself here for some entertainment in the form of you." He continued as he gestured to her. Kristy raised an eyebrow however.

"Entertainment? Like what?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"What were you planning on doing today before I made my appearance?"

"Was going to go on Mia's Netflix and watch The Walking Dead." She said, and watched as his eyes lit up the moment 'The Walking Dead' left her lips.

"That's my favorite show, wouldn't mind watching it with you." He said and Kristy felt herself begin to smile.

"Okay, let me put my purse away and I'll be back. The livingroom's in there." She pointed him the way then made her way upstairs. Today was going to be more interesting than she originally thought when she woke up.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were still watching The Walking Dead. When they started watching it, they had sat on different ends of the couch. Now however, they sat side by side. Close enough that Kristy could feel his outer thigh brush against hers whenever he moved.

Just as her focus was brought back to the screen, a 'walker' came right up in the camera causing Kristy to not only jump, but a small yelp escaped her lips. Which didn't go unnoticed by Seth.

"Come on, I'll protect you from the dead people." He laughed as he lifted his arm so Kristy could lean herself against him. When she did, he lowered his arm so he could brush his fingertips over the top of her arm gently. Once again, giving her goosebumps, only this time he could feel what he was doing to her.

Once the episode was over, Kristy got up and picked up their now empty bowls to put them in the kitchen sink. When she made her way back to the livingroom, Seth was standing up and stretching. Looking him over, she noticed a sliver of skin showing between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his pants.

Shaking her head when she felt her cheeks heat up _again_, she made her way over to him.

"Think it's time I better head out before I miss this flight too." He joked. Kristy smiled, but it was forced. She didn't want him to leave yet.

As she walked him to the door, she kept her head down and didn't say anything. He must've noticed because once they reached the door he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have my number so you can call me anytime you want, or text. I'll always answer, even if it's not right away. I promise." He whispered then kissed the top of her head. He then pulled back so he could look at her. "Smile okay? You're pretty when you smile."

Kristy gave a genuine smile at his compliment and he smiled back.

"There it is. Told you so."

"Yeah yeah. You better go before you miss your flight." Kristy's smile turned sad when he kissed her cheek, said 'Goodbye' and left.

Sighing to herself, she locked her door and made her way back to her livingroom. Just as she was about to sit down on her couch again, she heard a knock on her door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she went back to her door, unlocked it then opened it again to find Seth standing there scratching the back of his neck.

"I uh, forgot something. Again." He said and Kristy laughed.

"What this time?" She asked as she stood back, inviting him in again. He walked in slowly and once he was in, Kristy shut the door. Turning around to face him, Kristy was startled to find him so close.

"I forgot something important." He whispered as he stepped even closer to her, so close now that his cologne was the only thing infiltrating her senses.

"Which was?" She whispered back.

"This." Was all he said before he leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers softly.

Kristy felt her heart beating so hard she thought it would fly out of her chest as she kissed him back. She felt him move his hands on her sides so she lifted her own hands to weave them through his hair, forgetting which side was blond and which side was brown. However, she didn't seem to care to remember at that time.

Slowly, he dragged one hand up the length of her side and up to her jaw line so he could place his hand on her cheek. As he did, he tilted her head up more so she was at a better angle for their height difference.

Kristy nearly lost it when she felt his thumb start to rub against her jaw. The feeling of his beard against her skin didn't help either. Normally she didn't like beards, some facial hair was okay, but not her favorite thing. However on Seth, she was willing to deal with it.

When he pulled back, he kept his hand on her cheek and Kristy kept her eyes shut. Hearing him chuckle, she began to blink her eyes open.

"Didn't want to forget that." He smiled at her once he saw her eyes were opened. Kristy instantly smiled back.

"I'm glad you didn't." She replied, only to have him kiss her a couple more times.

"So am I, but it seems now that I have I don't want to stop." He said as he leaned in for another one, only to meet her cheek.

"I don't want you to either, but I don't want you to miss your flight." She reasoned and he sighed.

"Yeah. Don't need to get fired." He shook his head. "You better answer when I call later." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Kristy smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

He nodded and kissed her again before leaving once more. Maybe WWE wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

And we're done! Thank you for reading this story, really does mean a lot :)


End file.
